The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to urine analysis and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for point of care urine analysis.
Urine flow and/or measurement of urine constituents are used by the medical community as an indicator of health in general, and in particular in the case of hospitalized patients and/or post surgical patients. Current medical practice is based on measuring urine output of patients (e.g., using an indwelling catheter) by manual observation using grades marked on a urine collection bag. Decreased urine flow may be indicative of, for example, acute kidney injury (AKI). Increased urine flow may be indicative of, for example, post obstructive dieresis (POD). Urine analysis is performed by using a urine test strip that is manually dipped into the urine. Colors appearing on the test strip are visually compared to a reference. When more accurate values are required, a urine sample is sent to a lab for analysis.